CWA Clannad Anisoka Version
by Happie692B
Summary: i wanted to mix my two favorite things at the moment Clannad and Clone wars hope you like it
1. Chapter 2

" This is a world that has ended nothing is born , nothing dies not even passing time exists if I were looking for somewhere to be born I don't think I should choose this world, and in this world such as there is someone I wonder if she can see me I haven't been born into this world a girl living alone in a world that is ended , a girl living in this empty and still world for some reason ..i am bothered by that girl" B.O.T

She sat alone nibbling at a bread as Anakin walked toward her "Hey you alone?" " You should be with some of your friends " she ignored him continuing to nibble at the bun . he eyed her " Are you listening to me ?" " No im sorry im in the middle of my lunchtime . He walked closer sitting beside her " So I see " both sat quietly eating not a word was uttered until she looked at him curious " So what Did …What did you want ?" he looked at her " Nothing really I was just wondering why you're here eating lunch alone?" she stared off not giving him an answer " Let me ask you do you like this place very much?" Anakin coughed as he chewed " No not really " " I love this place very very much I used to have friends I could talk to but now its just .." Anakin listened intently "Did something happen?" " I Never came to this place for a long time now everything is different ..Oh im sorry I only just met you and now im telling you all this " Anakin smirked " Oh I see so that's why you were talking to yourself?" " She blushed " Can I ask you a Question? Looking at him innocently im sorry I don't understand why your being so nice to me you only just met me " " Why am I being nice ..Dont know good question " Ahsoka smiled As Anakin got up Come on we best get home " Ahsoka got up following after him again " Allright " As they walked back to theirs corridors the hallway split " AHsoka turned down the left " Ill leave you here " Anakin turned to the right hallway " Yeah see you later "


	2. Chapter 3

" Wait Anakin " he turned around my family owns a bakery in the town stop by if you can " the optimistic look he couldn't resist " Ill try " late on in the evening he walked through stopping abruptly it was uphill he opened the door hearing a bell he soon saw a woman standing near a glass plated display of breaded treats " Is that her sister or her mother ?" he ignored his gut feeling as he picked up a bun the togruta womans eyes gleamed " that's our newest treat is would just enlighten me if youd try it " Anakin sighed 'All right what the worst that could happen " he bit into the bun feeling a crunch it hurt his jaw upon contact he chewed harshly " Theirs a a rice cracker inside " Anakin eyed the treat this might be the strangest thing ive ever tasted Whats the name of this? She smirked " I call it a crispy rice cracker bun " The taste is stranger than the name " it is isn't it it's a winning idea . Anakin face turned smug " Look im gonna have to be really honest it's a total disaster " her eyes grew to saucers "WHAT?" " she ran out of her own bakery in tears "So that's why they haven't sold " Anakin stood there dumfounded " What got into her? He soon felt a foot kicking him in the back " Hey!" Anakin turned igniting his saber "What is it ?" he soon saw a male togruta standing with a Metal bat in hand "You said something you shouldnt have you should of lied and eaten the Damn thing ..I swear you kids today have no manners at all truth is always cruel if you shove it into her face he then grabbed Anakin by the hair pushing him to a door " Ill beat you into a pulp o bad they wont recognize you "


	3. Chapter 4

" What are you doing? " Anakin turned to see Ahsoka standing near the male holding him captive " Put him down" the male togruta scoffed "Why should I he rudely spoke about your aunts treats " Ahsoka eyes turned to fire "hes my friend now put him down " this jerk is your friend?" Ahsoka took out her saber " Put Him Down Now !" he let Anakin down eying Ahsoka "Your just like your mother " Ahsoka smirked eyeing Anakin .Are you okay im so sorry my uncle is a bit protective" Anakin rubbed his head " ill say so this is where your family lives?" Ahsoka walked across a hallway past a fridge and began washing dishes in the sink" Yeah " " Here let me help you with that " " No its okay I got it Skyguy " He sighed sitting down near a small table as the door opened hearing the familiar bell there stood the togruta female from earlier " Im sorry you didn't like my pastries forgive me from earlier I just get a little upset when newcomers don't like them " Anakin looked up keeping a clear head " Its Allright " he stood up placing a hand out " Its nice to meet you " both shook hands in appraisal " So Are you a friend of my niece?" " you could say that " he smirked " Would you like to stay and eat with us?" Ankin seemed taken a back by her question he thinks " After the strange breaded thing im unsure what to expect but…." He nods not to long after Anakin cant eat with Ahsoka*s uncle eyeing him Ahsoka herself looked nervous it wasn't until her aunt took ahold of her husbands hand starting a conversation " Me and my husband wanted to apologize for what happened earlier she eyed him " " This is Ahsoka*s friend they learn ways of being a jedi together at the jedi temple " Anakin quickly interrupted " Im already a Jedi Ahsoka is my Padawan " " How interesting its nice to see ahsoka bringing home a friend since she started training a boy none the less ..Maybe this charming young lad is her new Boyfriend " she eyed her husband " You really think im going to give Ahsoka to this guy "Anakin choked on his rice coughing her swallowed a huge amount of water clearing his throat before saying anything " I am not in a relationship with your niece im her Jedi master" he got up starting to leave Wait we haven't learned your name yet " Anakin ignored them As Ahsoka chimed in " Its Skywalker Anakin Skywalker " her uncle scoffed " Sounds like a name for a pansy " Anakin turned around igniting his s aber " Pansy huh well maybe I can prove to you im no pansy " Ahsoka quickly got up taking Anakin by the arm" come with me" Aankin cut his saber walking outside the air was cool as they walked down the hillside road " Listen master im really sorry my family is just …Special " " Its allright though im tempted to hurt your uncle " Ahsoka laughed " Hes just like how my dad was over protective but hes got a good heart " anakin stared into Ahsoka*s blue eyes smiling " I never youd have a family like this you all get along so well " Ahsoka eyed him "Really well id just say were pretty ordinary as they neared the jedi temple " Well see you tomorrow " Ahsoka turned around " Yes Goodnight Master " as Anakin walked towards his corridor in the hallways once he entered the temple he heard Ahsokas voice Again " If youd like ill take you to a special place in town " He looked out his window she was talking to no one " A place where all your wishes come true " Anakin looked up at the starry sky muttering " ..Sure "


	4. Chapter 5

" The girls life was so lonely there was no one else besides the girl that was only natural nothing is born here ,neither does anything die that's the kind of world this is that body was for me will I just have to wish it? To be born here? For one warm spot in this world before I realized it that's what I was seeking " B.O.T

Anakin walked past the corridor he remembered ahsokas idea of trying to bring back the drama club as he saw Ahsoka sitting alone "Whats Wrong? " Ahsoka snapped out of her hazy daydream looking up at him smiling " Its nothing Anakin Don't worry " Anakin then saw she was doodling and singing a little song "Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango big happy family " What are you drawing?" she looked up feeling embarrassed "oh it's a drawing from my favorite song Big Dango Family " Anakin sighed " Allright that song might have been popular back then but not anymore " Ahsoka frowned looking at her drawing " Its my favorite song though are you saying you don't like my drawing?" Anakin mentally slapped himself " Oh no its allright it's a very nice drawing " Ahsoka smiled " Don gatsu" Anakin looked at her dumbfounded " Oh im sorry I say that to cheer myself up whenever I get embarrassed is that weird " Anakin shook his head " No not at all " both began walking down the road Anakin stopped looking at an antique store " Hang on Okay?" he ran in the store going up a flight of stairs into a desolated room he had coverful orbs on a stick he began painting a face on them as the door opened he turned to see his father in the doorway " Tell me son what do you plan to do with this " Anakin looked away " Im giving it to a friend of mine Allright " his father frowned " I don't understand what do you mean let me help you some " picking up the gift " What should I do? Wont you tell me ?" Anakins mind flashed to Ahsoka " Don't touch it " his father turned to him shocked Anakin stepped back " God " " will you just quit it already why do you have to talk to me like im some stranger "What am I to you anyway?" WHAT AM I ? he punched the wall Panting Angrily " Anakin?" he grabbed the trinket running out of the shop crying " Damn…Damn he stopped in front of Ahsoka " Come with me " Ahsoka looked to him concerned " Is something wrong ?" Anakin shook his head quickly wiping his eyes "Nothing " as they walked to a bench Anakin handed Ahsoka the trinket her face lit up instantly " It's the big dango family " " Its not the real thing of course " " Its okay you've made me really happy Thank you " "No problem " Ahsoka smiled " Would you like to play basketball with me tomorrow afternoon near the grassland?" Anakin nodded " sure " . the next passing afternoon a storm raged over Ahsoka stood in the middle of the court holding a basketball drenched with rain " Anakin ran over to her " What are you doing?" " Are you some kind of idiot its raining you should've gone home " Ahsoka looked up at him " But if you came when I left I wouldn't have been able to meet you to play " " There was no gurantee id come if it was raining " " But you ..you did come " Anakin looked at her dumbfounded at the rain rolled off his face " you always have been there to help me with my problems so I at least thought I could play basketball with you to pay you back " " in this rain? How can we ?" she looked away " Then show me how you shoot a basket I wanna see it " Anakin nodded as Ahsoka threw the ball at him he dribbled with his left hand alternating hands taking the basketball in both hands attempting to shoot but soon dropped the ball falling to the ground " Ahsoka stood beside him " I cant raise my right arm anymore at all" "What ?" " When I was younger me and father got into a fight injuring my right shoulder pretty bad not even the best medical droids could fix it completely .. I cant play basketball anymore ever again " Ahsoka stepped back shocked " Im sorry I ..i didn't mean" " Ahsoka No!" "Im always ..im always causing you trouble im gonna have to .. she fell back unconscious "Ahsoka!" Anakin ran to her "AHSOKA!"


	5. Chapter 6

" I was born into this world for my search for this girl sacrificing life a new world and everything I could have had the girl collected pieces of junk from somewhere and made a body for me my memories were merky I couldn't remember without effort "Where had I been? Where had I been trying to get to?

"Good job"

" I couldn't speak to the girl but she was the one warm spot in this world that I had been after of course in my body of junk ….i can not feel that warmth " B.O.T

"Oh its you " Anakin ignored the stab from Arato walking into the bakery " Hows Ahsoka? Is there any change in her condition? Arato sighed " Look I know you came all this way but im afraid shes sleeping we need to let her get some rest.. But listen Romeo sorry to say she hasn't been calling your name in her dilliriun so don't get all puffed up " Anakin eyed him coldly " I didnt ask you if she was calling my name " he felt a hand touch his shoulder turning around he saw Senai " Anakin you wouldn't be here to visit Ahsoka by any chance?" Anakin nodded " Yes ive heard shes been bedridden " Senai shook he r" No shes jusr running a fever but ..she im sorry Ahsoka hasn't been a very strong person whenever it came to illness so we were told she needed rest as a precaution " Arota eyed him " Thank you since you were so kind to carry her home shes going to be allright " Anakin stared " Oh no it was really the least I can do " he then felt a bag being shoved to him " Heres some of Senai*s pastries take them as a thank you for your kindness " Anakin frowned " I didn't come here for that I don't need a thank you present " Arota smirked " Take them it not their ever going to sell anyways…oh " realizing what he just said he turned around as he saw Senai running out of the bakery in tears Arota then stuffed the entire bag of pastries in his mouth running after her" Ait ome ack m orry " Anakin couldn't help but laugh


	6. Chapter 7

It was a full two weeks until Ahsoka got better once she returned to spending most of her days with Anakin they noticed a girl sitting in the grassland she seemed familiar to Anakin the more he got a look at her he realizied it was his Friend Kona but she was acting differently from when he first met her on any other day kona could be found cutting a plank of wood into a shape of a star she worked alone not speaking a word she used to be a social butterfly enjoying peoples company but she started telling everyone about her older sister Kyoko getting married people seemed a bit confused " I think we should verify this in person then we can figure out if she*s really Kyoko*s sister or not Anakin then stepped closer " Your coming with us aren't you Kona? " he saw her look up " No I think ill just wait here " Anakin looked to Ahsoka then back at Kona " Why wait here if we meet her we can settle this quickly " Kona ignored him . Anakin walked down the dirt path seeming lost with Ahsoka at his side " It does seem a little bit suspicious after all Why woudnt she come with us?" " Surely she must have had a good reason" they continued walking as they soon noticed a woman watering flowers she looked exactky like Kona but with longer hair her eyes her fair brown while Konas were a striking green " You see me and Anakin heard your soon to be married so we wanted to congratulate you " Kyoko looked between a mixture of nervous and scared " but where …where did you hear about my wedding I don't believe ive told anyone but my dear sister Kona " " Wait your sister Kona is the only one you"ve told " Kyoko frowned " Yes .. my poor sister whos in a coma but I thought you knew about that ? ..About my sister being in a comatosed state at the hospital?" Ahsoka felt a little uneasy " Uh yes?" " Ahsoka and I heard about it from a friend " " So how is your sister doing?" Kyoko smiled " Funny you should ask I just got back from visiting her, her color looks so much better Actually I….i don't know if ill get married or not " after chatting with Kyoko Anakin and Ahsoka both were confused they sat on a bench deciding what to think " What is happening ? Whats going on?" Ahsoka sighed " I almost said to Kyoko shes not in a coma shes alive and well" Anakin looked to her " you should have said it if they would have meet face to face all would have been cleared " Ahsoka looked to the ground getting upset " But I feel like its not something you should say aloud without wondering about peoples feelings and Kona didn't want to either " Anakin placed a hand to her "Ahsoka do you really believe all this ? Mybe the marriage that Kona was talking about wasn't her sisters and she overheard it " Ahsoka eyed him " Its very starnge but I cant believe Kona is lying " she began tearing up " Oh hey don't cry " Ahsoka wiped her eyes quickly "No I wont cry " She stood up and began walking back to the lot " Im going to help Kona " She felt a hand touch her shoulder stopping her " Ill help you ..its not like I have anything else to do " She smiled " Anakin" Soon as night fell Kona Ahsoka and Anakin were outside of the bakery Kona was holding the wood withered star " Are you sure its okay for me to impose on you?" Ahsoka smiled " We cant have you sleeping in the lot anymore can we?" Anakin onlooked through the window As Arota and Senai conversed about letting Kona stay with them " So your telling us that her mother passed away and now she needs somewhere to live ?" Arota turned a bit smug Senai slapped him on the back of the head " Arota and I don't mind at all " Kona bowed respectfully " Thank you "


	7. Chapter 8

Anakin rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked into the main room of the bakery he soon saw star shaped pastries lining up every display in the bakery he turned around to see Senai " Good morning Anakin did you notice the new treats what do you think of them?" Anakin nodded " Yeah Actually im going to say its your worst idea" he saw Senai fall to the floor " That's the exact same reaction as Arota " Anakin seemed confused " Where is he exactly?" Senai rubbed her temple with her free hand as she stood up " He left the shop a little while ago " Anakin turned to see Ahsoka walk past the back hallway towards the kitchen she herself was rubbing sleep from her eyes " Good morning Anakin Did you sleep well?" Anakin smirked " Thank you for asking yes I did" Senai smiled " You both have any plans for the day?..Because id love some help with selling the pastries if you don't mind " Anakin was set on saying no but ignored his thought . Anakin Kona and Ahsoka quickly snuck out of the bakery. They walked down the road talking about Senai and her pastry idea when they were stopped by Kyoko "Hello again ive been wanting to thank you for taking care of Kona since shes been in the hospital I really appreciate it" Anakin looked to Ahsoka nodding " Its no trouble Kyoko but we have something to tell you " Kyoko eyed them both " Yes?" Anakin started " Well you see your sister Kona was never in the hospital that's why we brought her here to talk to you " Kyoko looked around them " Brought who?" Anakin and Ahsoka kept a blank look on their faces Kona was standing right between them how could she not notice Kyoko shook her head taking Anakin by the hand " Im honestly very sorry but I don't see anyone else here with you but your friend Ahsoka " Anakin looked to Kona Then to Kyoko " Can this be Possible?" Ahsoka sighed " Kyoko how can you not see her shes right beside me " Kyoko smiled and began walking away " Im sorry I have to go visit Kona in the hospital ill catch up with the both of you later " Anakin*s eye twitched " What just happened?" Kona frowned " I thought she could see me she treated me like I was a ghost " Ahsoka turned Bowing to Kona with tears in her eyes " Im so sorry " she then ran off Anakin and Kona followed after her" What exactly is going on here? "


	8. Chapter 9

Anakin and Kona soon caught up with Ahsoka near the grasslands Anakin placed a hand to her catching his breath " Ahsoka why …why are you ..so ..upset? " Ahsoka wiped her eyes turning her face to his " I know that Kona is a spirit Kyoko*s sister passed away two years ago and a young girl is there under the same name Kyoko thinks its Kona but in actuality it isn't her" Anakin looked to her confused As Ahsoka removed Anakin*s hand walking up to Kona and attempted to shake her hand but Ahsoka*s hand phased right through her Kona felt her eyes filling with tears " Ive wanted for so long to speak to Kyoko but … " Anakin saw her fall to the ground crying " She never will see or hear me " Ahsoka nodded " You "ve been here on this earth for how long ?" " When I was alive 10 years and now that im a spirit ive been on this planet earth for 15 years at most " " So you've been looking for your sister to speak with her but seeing as you"ve passed on you cant ?" Anakin said confused Kona nodded " I like that you both can hear me and I can communicate with you I feel complete like im alive again" Anakin saw Kona smile but he was unsure if he should smile back.


	9. Chapter 10

Anakin sat spaced out the next couple days he didn't know what to believe one of his friends was a Ghost a spirit walking the earth? Crazy " he thought to himself Ahsoka turned to him " Anakin ….Anakin?" he blinked " What oh Sorry Ahsoka Something wrong?" Ahsoka sighed " Im just saying you"ve been acting a bit strange since this afternoon Are you okay? " Anakin swallowed back one of Senai*s pastries " Im allright Snips don't worry about me " Later on in the evening as Ahsoka waved off a customer from the Bakery she and Anakin eyed each other listening as Arota dropped a glass bowl and Senai yelled at him " Anakin laughed under his breath " im very relieved to see your familys still the same " Ahsoka smiled Anakin saw her eyes filling his tears until she broke down crying "Ahsoka?" Ahsoka kept her hands over her eyes " I know im sorry I has holding them back " Anakin placed a hand to her shoulder she sighed wiping her eyes " I took Kyoko to her sisters grave and I proved to her the girl in the hospital isn't her sister and now everyone cant see or hear Kona though she had a visible existence shes disappeared So is everyone just going to forget Kona? If her sister Kyoko cant sense her own sister then its like she is gone I cant mean this but soon you and I will too" she closed her eyes Anakin placed a hand atop her montrals " Theres no way that could ever happen Besides Kyoko*s wedding is just around the corner you and I both will do anything we can to support her Okay?" Ahsoka grew more tears in her eyes Anakin kissed her cheek looking to the stars " Yes until there dream ends " As Anakin slept His dream was blurred he saw Kona reaching a hand out to him " Ill tell you my past if your willing to listen " Anakin then saw himself nodding " When I was nine my mom and me were driving down the valley when a speeding truck crashed into the car my mom passed away but my life was spared but with terrible brain trauma the doctors told my sister that I was in a coma they were unsure when id come out of it I always could sense my sister when she came to visit holding my hand and telling me about school I always smiled when she was near after a couple months of being in the coma I passed away in my sleep it was a peaceful death but I would"ve loved to hear my sisters voice one final time prior to passing away Everyday knowing im invisible to this planet I feel ..Broken " Anakin saw Kona break down " Im glad to have friends like you and Ahsoka to speak to so I wont feel so alone" he then saw Kona give a Demond smile her eyes turned red smirking and laughing evily his eyes snapped open he sat up rapidly sweat poured down his face as he panted swallowing Ahsoka ran to him are you Okay? Anakin looked to the ceiling then to Ahsoka " Just fine" she saw him bite his lip Ahsoka placed a hand to his chest feeling his galloping heart she then snuggled close to him to calm him down Anakin layed back down with Ahsoka feeling himself ease up as he rubbed her montral "Ahsoka?" She looked up at him " Yes Anakin?" Anakin smiled looking into her eyes " I love you " Ahsoka smirked " I Love you too Anakin" Anakin looked up to the ceiling wondering what his nightmare meant he soon yawned feeling his eyes droop as he soon fell asleep with Ahsoka beside him Authors note :" If Arota walked in on them sleeping they would be so screwed XD"


	10. Chapter 11

Anakin enjoyed sleeping beside Ahsoka he honestly thought it could last but a slamming of a door against the closet caused him to snap up awake in the doorway was Arota with his metal bat " What the Hell?" Anakin swallowed looking to Ahsoka as she continued to sleep peacefully Anakin rubbed his temple " Ah come on Snips" he looked on to Arota*s eyes as they seethed with rage gripping the metal bat. Anakin slowly got up off the bed what he didn't expect was Arota to race forward swinging the bat near his head Anakin easily ducked evading and running down the hallway in his underwear ^_^ he continued running from Arota as he swung the bat breaking vases and pictures on the wall he soon ran into Senai knocking her down she was covered in flour and dough " What is going on here?" she then got up grabbing Arota*s turban " Arota Kiza Tano What is going on with you?" She saw his hand tremble as he dropped the bat pointing to Anakin " I found him sleeping with our niece Now I know why Hes been so Friendly hes been wanting sex from her " Anakin became defensive " I Was"nt sleeping with her we just.." How was he going to word this " Well I woke up from a nightmare she came in and calmed me down then me and her layed together until we fell asleep no sex was involved what so ever " Arota looked like he were ready to pounce and murder him " So you sleep in your underwear?" Anakin looked down realizing he only had on boxers " Well sometimes not always I mean.." Arota picked up the metal bat ready to pulverize him Senai smirked handing Anakin a Bakers apron then glaring at her husband everything was silent until they heard a door close and walking Everyone turned to see Ahsoka Rubbing her eyes stretching " Good morning " Anakin didn't want to smile as he eyed Arota. Senai smiled taking grip of the Metal bat dropping it to the ground Arota smugly walked down the hallway shutting a door behind him Anakin saw Ahsoka laugh at him " Whats so funny?" " Nice apron Anakin " She hugged him laughing Anakin looked down to see a little kitten on the apron he blushed with embarrassment .


	11. Chapter 12

" My voyage with the girl began vacant the cold harsh winter whipped around us I kept my grip to her hand she was my guide in this world for all I have is her to survive to try and for that warm safe place this was our destiny " B.O.T

Anakin changed out of the apron fast and put on his tunic boots and gloves before returning outside with Ahsoka they decided to head down past the valley to the meadow as Anakin stopped shortly in the doorway to see Ahsoka looking to the clouds with a knapsack over her shoulder she held the strap in her left hand and with the right held onto the bus stop sign in front of the bakery Anakin smiled walking to her placing his hands over her eyes " Anakin I know that's you " she laughed as he removed his hands from her face " Ready to go?" Ahsoka nodded as they began walking downhill Anakin seemed a bit uneasy over his nightmare the previous night he took grip of Ahsoka*s hand ignoring the thought she looked to him concern and worry filled her eyes " Something wrong Anakin?" he shook his head smirking " Nothing at all snips why do you ask ?" she stopped short letting go of his hand " I can sense your troubled by something she looked him pleading " Why wont you tell me whats bothering you?" Anakin continued walking down towards the meadow as dirt flew in his face with each step that he took " Its nothing you should concern yourself with Ahsoka " She rolled her eyes following after him. Anakin dazed off forgetting where he was at the moment he soon saw Kona again the red eyes scared him a bit but he easily ignited his saber to her " What do you want you demented creature? She smirked gripping his neck .Anakin felt his skin burning like her hand was complete acid " Deny it not you will lose everything you know and love your future is grim " she laughed evily as Anakin*s eyes looked to his saber he easily force pulled it into his palm slashing her neck he saw the head roll and the decapitated body fall he felt his neck it had been scorched from where she gripped it " What did she mean?" he snapped out of his vision falling to the ground . O.O


	12. Chapter 13

Ahsoka skidded as she dropped the knapsack rushing over to him placing her hands on his shoulders " Are you ok?" Anakin kept his face in his hands sighing he shook his head as he got up on his feet " Im allright Ahsoka don't worry" he gave her a smile so she would calm herself he then began walking again as Ahsoka went to retrieve the knapsack placing it on her shoulder following after couldn't shake what Kona had said, had it been real, will it happen, why did she say what she said?" he felt his color fade from his face. Ahsoka took grip of his hand as they continued passing homes and soon saw the meadow sunflowers vast in numbers streamed across the meadow Ahsoka looked up to the bright sun smiling as she dropped the knapsack running down the hill rolling through the flowers laughing " Come on Anakin try and catch me " she soon stood running as the pollen blasted into the air Anakin smirked shaking his head running after her he followed closely behind she continued changing directions he grabbed her around the waist pulling her down. Anakin and Ahsoka stared into each others eyes smiling. Anakin kissed her forehead as Ahsoka layed a hand on his chest both looked up to the clouds as they swept across the blue sky Anakin closed his eyes hazily he saw Kona smiling as she withered the wooden star " Dango Dango Dango Dango big happy family" she looked to a picture sitting across the table " Happy birthday Kyoko" Anakin opened his eyes rubbing his temple as Ahsoka slept soundly he lifted his head to see Kona standing before him with a withered star with a smile on her face " Nice to see you again Anakin its been a while" he rubbed his eyes " Kona?, what are you doing here?" he saw her lay the star on the ground " I wanted your help with something , the day of my sister*s wedding can, can you help me speak to her? Anakin eyed her confused whether or not to believe her. "I made a wish before I leave I wanted a chance to see Kyoko one more time and I really need your help" she fell to her knees he saw tears fall down her face. He shook Ahsoka lightly she sat up rubbing her eyes " We will help you I promise " Kona ran to him wrapping her arms around and …actually hugged him he could feel her breathing and heartbeat as if she was alive but the glow around her said differently


	13. Chapter 14

Anakin looped the tie crooked on the formal attire he had on he struggled to tie the tie correctly until he noticed Ahsoka in the reflection of the mirror he was standing in front of " Need some help with that Anakin?" He turned around to face her he nodded giving her a smile she stepped closer to help him fix the tie correctly she crossed the ends tucking the skinner piece through the open hole pulling it up to his neck she stepped back smiling " There " he stepped closer to her attempting to try and kiss her but an aresol can blasted his eardrum he jumped back shocked to see Arota giving him the evil eye Anakin sighed walking away from him down the stairs into the bakery to see Senai tying a lilac bow to a basket once she finished she wrote names on the small card inside were some of her treats she created as a celebratory gift for Kyoko she took the basket in her hands handing it to Anakin " Be sure not to destroy this allright I work hard on those pastries and I didn't plan for them to be ruined okay Anakin?" he shifted the basket over in his left hand to look Senai in the eyes as Ahsoka followed behind him with her gift in hand " Ready to go?" Anakin carefully walked outside placing the basket to the ground as Kona hid behind Ahsoka " I hope this works out " Anakin knelt down to place a hand to Kona " It will I promised you that ,we promised you that " he picked up the basket Kona nodded as they all began walking down the hill past the street cutting though a school parking lot as they neared the church cars could be seen streamed down the street they walked in between them carefully not to set off an alarm they reached the door Ahsoka showed their invitation and they soon were welcomed Anakin looked around the church to see a table overflowed with wedding gifts he walked over placing the basket under the table happy to have gotten rid of the basket he joined Ahsoka sitting and waiting patiently both held the others hand. Music began to be played on the organ to the right of the priest Anakin turned around to see a little girl with a basket walking down the aisle tossing flower petals carefully soon following behind her Was Kyoko*s older sister Kia she held a bouquet of flowers soon following behind her was Kyoko*s older sister*s daughter she had a similar bouquet and lastly following behind her was her cousin she too had the same bouquet as Bridesmaids and Groomsmen made it down the aisle Anakin turned to Ahsoka" I wish I was a wedding crasher " She hit him playfully as the familiar Here Comes The Bride began to play everyone stood turning around to see Kyoko in a beautiful white gown her long hair tied back she had her arm linked to her father as they walked down the aisle Kona smiled as she held her withered star in hand. Kyoko and her father soon reached the end of the aisle her father gave her a warm hug as Kyoko wiped her eyes her father nodded to her fiancé as he gave his daughter to him. Her father then returned to sitting in the riser. Kyoko looked to her fiancé giving him a warm smile as the priest spoke to the both of them that marriage is a bond that only to people in true love share both agreed as Kashen*s son ran down the aisle with the pillow in hand with the rings he blushed slightly handing them to his father he then turned back to Kyoko handing her a ring taking her left hand as he held his ring placing it on her finger " With this ring I thee wed " She could feel tears forming as she looked in his eyes taking his right hand holding her ring placing it on his finger " With this ring I thee wed" she wiped her wet eyes with her gloved hand as they both looked to the priest " By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife ,you may kiss your bride " the priest smiled as Kashen kissed Kyoko cheering could be heard throughout the church. Kona could feel herself beginning to fade


	14. Chapter 15

Kyoko*s family stood behind the church in the valley as she and her husband were handed wedding gifts they received a box of silver wear from Kashen*s mother she gave hew new Daughter in law a warm hug smiling to her Kona had grip of Anakins left hand Ahsoka had his right as he stepped closer to Kyoko they had a bit of difficulty trying to walk through the large family of the groom children continued running around falling and ruining their outfits as their mothers scolded them Anakin stopped in front of Kyoko smiling to her " Congratulations Kyoko me And Ahsoka wanted to give you something as a gift from her family ,they couldn't make it because of their job schedules " Kyoko smiled shaking her head " That's allright im glad to see the both of you " Anakin turned to Ahsoka holding the basket in her left hand as she let go of Anakin*s hand to hand her the basket." This is from my aunt Senai and uncle Arota" Kyoko smiled handing her husband the basket he placed it on the table as he tore the plastic from around the basket taking one of Senai*s Pastries and taking a bite he gave a smile as he continued to eat the bun " Ahsoka Anakin and Kona*s jaw dropped they shook it off as Anakin pulled Kona closer to Kyoko " There was a person that longed to see you . a person that worked for this day to come. A person that gathered a blessing for you . we love this person so" Ahsoka wiped her eyes as Kyoko looked to Anakin " You two must have been with her this whole time " Anakin nodded " we were with her because spending time with her was fun That's all same with everyone here " he wiped his tear filled eyes with his arm " So Kyoko . Please have a great life for her sake too!" Kyoko looked to Ahsoka then to Anakin " Yes " Anakin could feel the tears rolling down his cheek he then noticed the withered star in his hand looking to Ahsoka he saw she had one as well looking around soon everyone looked to see Kona as she stepped closer with a star in her hand she stood in front of Kyoko placing the star in her hands she looked to Kona she couldn't believe she was there " Congratulations Kyoko. Have a .., Have a wonderful life Kyoko felt tears fall down her face " Have …" Kona jumped wrapping her arms around her waist " Have a wonderful life forever " she layed her head to her sister " Kona?" she looked to see her wave with tears in her eyes she looked to Anakin and Ahsoka a final time before she faded away Kyoko looked to the blue sky Kona had left with the blowing wind


	15. Chapter 16

As the sun set Anakin and Ahsoka walked down the road through the street with the withered stars Ahsoka had grip of Anakin*s left hand as they began walking up the hillside toward the bakery the lights were off once they reached the front door Anakin turned to Ahsoka placing a hand to her face giving her a smile as he leaned closer to her to try and kiss her but the aresol can blasted his ear " Not tonight Romeo , get in the house Ahsoka!" he began walking away until Ahsoka took ahold of his wrist pulling him closer kissing his mouth quickly giving a giggle and quickly running inside Anakin smiled as he cut down the corner street to the old pawn shop him and his father lived he climbed up the stairs holding the railing carefully as he reached the door he grabbed the key from under the welcome mat inserting it into the door turning the key then turning the knob it barely opened but he ablely got in the room " Hello?" Anyone home?" he pulled the sliding door to find stacked dishes in the sink and garbage stacked up he took ahold of the garbage placing it in a bag tying it closed tossing it in the garbage compact downstairs he then returned to the kitchen and began to clean dishes once all were cleaned he placed them in a drainer and walked down the hallway to his bedroom he removed his boots easing into the cot on the floor he covered himself with the blanket he then remembered the present Ahsoka had given to him as a thank you for the gift he gave her he placed his hand in his pocket fishing around until he found the chain he opened his palm to see a little fuzzy orb with a smile^_^ around a chain he smiled pulling it over his head he then returned to attempting to sleep " Dango Dango Dango Dango big happy family " He yawned closing his eyes feeling himself fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

_Please review next chapter will be up Really soon ^_^ Happie692B _


	16. Chapter 17

Next day Anakin and Ahsoka were helping Senai stock up boxes with pastries while Arota left for work Ahsoka stood placing buns in a box as Anakin decided to dab his finger in the bowl of cake batter Senai finished and dab Ahsoka*s nose she laughed covering her hands in baking powder as Anakin backed away she soon jumped on him crashing into the table both were covered in flour and cake batter Ahsoka took a dab full off Anakin*s cheek tasting it " Yum" Anakin chuckled as he helped her up as they began to clean the mess in the kitchen with a mop and sponges to clean the mess on the table the phone soon rang as Anakin quickly picked it up Answering " Hello?, Yes this is Anakin Skywalker" " Hello this is Okazaki we've had an issue dealing with your father" " Whats happened?" " Your father has been arrested by the police" Anakin dropped the phone running out of the bakery Ahsoka soon ran after him " Whats Wrong?" he told Ahold of her hand continuing to run " Come on " they ran downhill through a large line of cars cutting through the park as they soon saw a restaurant and beside was the police station both stopped abruptly to catch their breath as Anakin walked in with Ahsoka behind as they cut through a long hallway with doors until a platted window showed Anakin*s Father he stopped opening the door walking in and sat in front of the glass seperating them his father gave an angered look as Anakin layed his head on his fisted hand " You , what do you want to do?, Do you love ruining peoples lives, he turned his face away " I don't consider you my parent ,but the society doesn't think that , Im your son. You don't even feel like saying anything, Don't you have anything to say to your son?. Who you"ve caused problems for?" He could feel tears filling his eyes he eyed his Father he shook his head " STOP MOCKING ME!" Anakin bolted from his chair with fisted hands as Ahsoka jumped up placing her hand to him "Anakin!" he closed his eyes " That's enough I have nothing more to say to him" he turned walking away " You can burn in hell for all I care" he could feel his anger boil as he was walking outside he began to run As Ahsoka followed behind " Anakin, Anakin wait " He stopped abruptly feeling his fist shake as he punched the stone wall beside him he could f eel a sting as he looked to his hand bashed and bleeding Ahsoka too k grip of his hand " What are you doing?" she looked to his hand he pulled away as he attempted charging headfirst into the wall he felt Ahsoka pulling him back "YOU CANT . ANAKIN STOP!" he continued attempting pulling away hearing Ahsoka cry " Anakin, Anakin please" he turned around as Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his waist he soon fell to the ground returning the hug Anakin layed his head on Ahsoka*s shoulder sighing as he cried " Ahsoka grabbed his hand looking to the bruise " Does your hand hurt?' Anakin looked to her eyes wet with tears " Yeah" she layed her face in his chest " Ahsoka?" she sighed " Yes?" Anakin held her close " Marry me " Ahsoka looked up to his blue eyes" Yes" Anakin placed a hand to her cheek " Are you sure?" Ahsoka shook her head " As long as we"ve been together I knew you were the only one " Anakin looked away " Even if im like this?.even though im so pathetic?" Ahsoka smiled " Its fine .but I think if were together .we can grow stronger" Anakin felt another downpour of tears fall as he hugged Ahsoka tighter" Then?, Youll stay with me?" "Yes of course ill stay with you, No matter what happens. Forever and ever"

"Thank you for reading Cwa Clannad Sequel Cwa Clannad After Stories coming soon " Happie692B 


End file.
